The white time
by Seirin
Summary: There is a legend in Lyventer according to which snow falling in winter holidays' eve has an ability to purify souls. Lina and the rest enjoy this visit. But something isn't right... Something dark is coming... L/Z slightly G/S
1. Chapter 1

Hey , at the beginning I want to say that English isn't my mother tongue and that is my first fanfic written in English, so be ready for errors. I wouldn't write it without a support of Relm Wanderer. (once again thanks for everything ^^)

* * *

Winter holidays are an extremely important event almost for everybody. During this period, people spend time with their relatives, they can slow down for a moment and appreciate another side of live. However, for everyone who would like to spend the holidays in a certain small town, situated in a beautiful, but forgotten valley, this period would be truly exceptional. There was a legend in Lyventer according to which, a snow falling during winter holidays' eve was said to acquire a magical property of purification of souls. In that day, always before twilight, the crystal-pure powder began falling. Only after it the ceremony of renewal of the contract with Ayhayleen, a legendary priestess of Ceiphied, who had rescued the town from the attack of hordes of demons several hundreds years earlier, could take place. The concluding of a new pact ensured the continued protection of the settlement. However, children who weren't polite were told, that Ayhayleen would get angry and wouldn't send her the gift. And as a result, the demons would destroy the forgotten by the rest of the continent capital of the white magic …

* * *

"Miss Lina, this place is amazing!" Screamed overenthusiastic Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun looking around like crazy. Lyventer being local capital of white magic, was a place in which you could find a lot of temples. Certainly, adepts of white magic were feeling in that city as if they were at home. Therefore, since the company of Lina Inverse consisted of two white mages, the master of black magic couldn't have chosen another place to stay. Although the second user of white magic, Sylphiel Nels Rada, was also happy to be there, she acted calmer than her friend. Her attention got a powerful building constructed in marble, which turned out to be a library.

"The library of Anerians! I have always dreamed of visiting this place." She sighed quietly. Having heard those words, the masked swordsman, Zelgadis Greywords, who had so far remained silent, brightened up.

"Anerians? You mean those Anerians?" He asked, but before anybody could respond, he speeded up and went towards the library. Lina surprised immediately called out for him:

"Zel! Where are you going?" She asked in a serious tone. This question made the chimera stop.

"If you haven't noticed I'm going to the library." He replied brusquely.

"Now? Can't you wait until we find a place to stay" She asked before stopping before him.

"I'm not going to waste time. I'll find you later." He answered before passing Lina, going towards the majestic building. Lina was ready to yell after him in order to give him a piece of her mind, but she felt a hand of Gourry on her shoulder.

"Lina, leave him alone. You know he can be sometimes almost as stubborn as you." The blond said with unusual for him an intelligent expression on his face. The red pupils narrowed.

"Almost as stubborn as me"? What do you mean?" Lina asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well … you're terribly stubborn yourself and …" The swordsman wasn't able to complete the sentence because of a loud scream, preceding the eruption.

"FIRE BALL!"

* * *

Zelgadis was going towards the library when he heard an explosion of Lina's Fire Ball. "She will never change, won't she?" – he sighed and pressed the knob of the large engraved gates. It turned out that the first door led to a huge courtyard, which was a really lively place. There was a marble pavement in the middle. Of course it led to the main entry to the library. On both sides of the road readers could find various elixirs, souvenirs and even some food. Zelgadis rushed towards the entrance. He didn't halt even for a short moment. Even screams of shopkeepers advertising their items weren't persuasive enough to make him stop. So it wasn't strange that he went further, when he heard a quiet hoarse.

"Beware young man, because today you can lose what is the most important to you." After a while he halted, turned and faced the stranger. Nearby there was a short, hunched old lady with mad squint, which wasn't a feature of seriousness. Zelgadis looked at her in a contemptuous way, snorted and went away.

* * *

"What an idiot." Lina angrily mumbled as she ate another portion of chicken. Gourry traditionally wolfed down his food as well as parts of Lina's meal, taking the advantage of the fact, that sorceress was in a contemplative mood. The mental absence of Lina was noticed by Sylphiel, who looked at her friend with concern.

"I'm done!" Amelia screamed as soon as she swallowed a sip of juice. "Miss Lina, is it true that this town is covered by snow throughout a second half year?" She directed her question towards the master of black magic, waking her from pensiveness. A flash appeared in red irises and the sorceress began her lecture.

"Yes. The fact that Lyventer is located in the valley surrounded by mountains, is a reason for the existence of only two seasons. The most interesting fact is that winter always begins exactly in winter holidays' eve and lasts exactly 183 days. Many wizards from various guilds wanted to explain it in a scientific way, but they have never succeeded. The only explanation is a legend of Lyventer."

"A legend of Lyventer?" Overenthusiastic Amelia asked. This time Sylphiel was a person who half answered her question.

"Does this legend include the story of Ayhayleen?" The healer interjected. Lina nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it's natural you've heard of her.."

"What do you mean?" The princess asked surprised.

"A long time ago there was an extremely powerful priestess of Celphied –Ayhayleen. She travelled all over the world establishing schools of white magic, which were origins of a group of famous healers and priestesses. One of those schools was set up in Sairaag." Lina answered.

"But what does it have in common with the legend of Lyventer?" The adept of white magic asked further. Lina joined her hands and leaned her chin against them and continued.

"Well … Together with the creation of the legend of Lyventer the legend of Ayhayleen ends. A few hundred years ago Lyventer was attacked by the horde of powerful demons who didn't like the growth of power of the human priestess. The town would had been destroyed, had it not been for a sacrifice of Ayhayleen, who created a barrier, which was so powerful that all Mazoku died at the very same moment. Unfortunately, the use of such a powerful spell had its price and the priestess died. It happened exactly in the winter holidays' eve. According to the legend in this day, year by year, shortly after twilight, a crystal-pure snow begins falling, renewing a barrier. In the gesture of gratitude, main priestesses from main temple perform a dance …"

"And wasn't there any single year when snow didn't fall?" Amelia continued.

"No, there wasn't." A completely new voice answered. Three girls (yeah Gourry fell asleep ^^) turned their heads and looked in direction from which the voice came. It turned out it belonged to the wife of their innkeeper, a short, chubby woman with characteristic green eyes.

"Never?" The princess asked once again.

"Please, join us." The healer from Sairaag proposed. The woman smiled and took her place putting on the table a dish filled with delicious-looking cookies.

"I was about to bring you a dessert." When Lina and Gourry, who suddenly woke up, heard those words, started wolfing down the cakes.

"Thank you." Sylphiel said feeling slightly embarrassed with her companions.

"It's absolutely no problem, my dear." The woman smiled again warmly, after which she looked at Amelia and responded to earlier asked question.

"I've lived in this town since my birth and I don't remember the situation, in which there wasn't any snow in 24th of December.

"Hm … and what would happen if snow wouldn't start falling?"

Hearing those words the wife of innkeeper frown.

"According to the legend the barrier wouldn't be renewed. And as a result, Lyventer would meet its end. " She finished in a serious tone, but a moment later her face brightened. "But this version is introduced only to rude children. Such a thing isn't possible."

"So you always begin celebration when snow starts falling? " Asked Sylphiel.

"Exactly." The woman nodded.

"I hope it'll begin as soon as possible, I'm hungry." Gourry interjected.

* * *

Zelgadis had overturned a next page and smirked. It was highly possible that he had finally found his cure. It was true that it took a couple of hours to get this information, but he didn't regret the lost time. The library of Anerians was the only place where seeker would be able to find this piece of information. He knew the legend of Lyventer very well, but he could not get rid of the impression that this legend had some hidden story within itself. The story about which the town people were reluctant to talk. Naturally a beautiful fairy tale was more appealing for travellers rather than its brutal details. Nobody before had asked those questions: why did Ayhayleen appear in this area and why did Lyventer become the target of an attack of Mazoku? Very few people knew that only in a library belonging to this family, a seeker could find the missing piece of information. After all, only clannish libraries contained precisely described histories of all their members . Oh yes, very few people knew that the legendary priestess originated from Anerian's family. However, Zelgadis preferred not to think that he owes this piece of information his hated grandfather.

Ayhayleen Anerian from Lyventer had a sister, Larissa. However, the younger daughter of Anerian's didn't want to follow her beloved by parents sister. She had chosen a completely different way, despite inborn gift of white magic, she turned to the darkest area of black magic. She made a pact with a high-ranked demon. She offered her body and power, however, she gained in return a thing she couldn't achieve alone – the death of her sister. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat her in fair battle, however, she knew the greatest weakness of her enemy, a selfless love for human beings. She ordered a horde of demons to attack her own family and as she expected, Ayhayleen gave her life in order to save Lyventer. After these events Larissa met a terrible fate. She was cursed with immortal body, over which she didn't have any control. As a hybrid of human and Mazoku she tried to overcome the holy barrier, for which her sister had given her life. Despaired parents, after a loss of their only daughters in spite of the opposition of the town people, tried to bring back one of their children and left the town to work on the undoing the transformation.

"The road to the laboratory of Anerians will appear each 24th of December." – the chimera read aloud. Ruthless swordman closed the book and smirked.

* * *

"Amelia, either you speed up or I leave you here! I want to visit the library before they close it!" Annoyed sorceress yelled at the princess, who behaved like a small child running from one shop to another. Both girls "accidentally" separated from Gourry and Sylphiel because of princess, who made a resolution to help Gourry fall in love with the healer from Sairaag. Of course, the entire action was preceded with asking Lina whether she really feels nothing to the blond swordsman. Only when Lina treated Amelia with Dragon Slave, princess did believe her and ploted this extremely "clever" plan. As a result, the master of black magic was forced to be alone with overactive princess, which was her only worry. She came to the conclusion that Gourry is for her an annoying, stupid and stealing food, but in its own way reliable brother a long time ago. She was convinced that the man had similar feelings for her.

"I'm done, miss Lina! I have already tried everything I wanted!" Aadept of the white magic ran towards Lina, but suddenly someone run into the princess, who by force of momentum bumped into the master of black magic. As a result, the sorceress painfully struck the ground.

"Damn it! Amelia, what are you doing?!" She growled trying to get up.

"I'm so sorry, miss Lina, but someone run into me." She defended herself massaging sore parts of her body. Above her there was a boy in age of 10.

"I'msosorryIdidn'twantedIwasinhurry … " The terrified boy began quickly mumbling some apology. Amelia immediately acknowledged a repentance of the boy and replied with a smile.

"It's nothing. But be careful next time."

"It is nothing?! HE ALMOST KILLED US!" Lina growled. The sorceress was really pissed off. The boy became even more frightened and hid himself behind Amelia. The princess tried to calm down the redhead.

"He didn't do this on purpose, miss Lina. Today is winter holidays' eve…" The user of white magic spoke as calm as she could.

"So what?!" Lina screamed with the urge to outright killing in the eyes. However, this time she studied boys appearance and there was something that riveted her attention. It was a likeness of his eyes to the warm green irises of their innkeeper.

"Aren't you related to Mrs. Kievy by chance?"

"Yes, I am her son …" He stumbled.

"Ok... Your mom cooks so well, that for the sake of her I'll let you go."

"Miss Lina, you are so compassionate today! I have always believed in goodness in your heart!" Screamed Amelia doing one of her justice pose. Lina commented it with a single phrase:

"Fire Ball." After it she asked the boy. "And why were you in such hurry?"

"Actually I'm going home. Today my brother'll return!" The boy said in joyful voice, trying not to look at the ash that was temporarily Amelia's form. Lina looked at the boy in surprise. Mrs Kievy told them, she had only one son.

"Do you know where will he come from?" She asked silently.

"I don't know. Half a year ago, he got lost in the mountains." The boy saddened for a moment, but soon his smile returned when he said his next sentence. "But today, he'll be back for sure. Snow falling in winter holidays eve can make wonders happen, so if it falls today, Ryuki will return!" He spoke with such excitement, that although Lina could have guessed the truth, she didn't have the heart to tell the boy about it.

"So we need to prepare for his arrival. We can come back together. And what's your name? I am Lina." She smiled. The child was surprised at first but he quickly replied with his sincere childish smile.

"Yes! I'm Hyoji." And they went together in direction of the inn completely forgetting about the pile of ash.

"Miss Lina! Please don't leave me …"

* * *

Sylphiel was somewhat surprised by the situation she found herself in. The thing of which earlier she could only dream about had happened. She walked with Gourry alone along a romantic street. There was a lot of pairs around them. Colorful lights decorated the various stalls. It was true that they were speaking primarily about eating, sure it wasn't a romantic subject, but the healer was surprised how it was easy to chat with him. Usually there was miss Lina next to them, who always focused entire attention of the blond. Sylphiel tried not to show it, but sometimes it was difficult not to feel small jealousy towards redhead who easily found contact with each member of their small group. She noticed an unsophisticated excuse, because of which Lina and Amelia separated from them, but the healer was really grateful to them for this moment of happiness. She observed as Gourry calmed some child, who lost its ice creams. She smiled to herself and once again she fell in love with the blond. It was true that the master of sword was slightly slow-witted, but there was so much goodness and selflessness in him, which compensated his cluelessness. The user of white magic sighed quietly. Everyone knew about her love apart from the object her feelings, but she wasn't worried. It was enough to her that the blond was happy. At the beginning she was sure that he found happiness alongside miss Lina, but this expedition gave her another idea. Two friends still behaved as typical siblings, and now even the master of black magic agreed for their solitary stroll through. Previously she had the impression that redhead sorceress silently tried to minimize her contact with Gourry. And now it was otherwise. And this fact allowed her to dream about the master of the sword. She was so lot in thoughts she didn't notice, when they approached to a large scene, where there was some festival.

"I want to welcome everybody in dance contest! Our prize is … MAIN DISH OF LYVENTER COUSINE!" Those words were appealing enough to attract Gourry.

"Sylphiel, we have to win it !" The swordsman turn in his companion.

"Buut what do you mean, Gourry dear? " The healer asked confused.

"Come on Sylphiel! Let's do it!" Said the blond with a charming smile, then he took hand of blushing, longhaired beauty.

"But I don't know how to dance…" She stumbled.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." He smiled assuredly. Sylphiel looked in his blue eyes full of determination and had soon no doubts.

"All right." She replied with her the most beautiful smile. However, she was too confused to notice that Gourry was also blushing.

* * *

As soon as Lina, Amelia and Hyoji returned to the hotel, Mrs. Kievy welcomed them.

"Here you are, Hyoji, I've already been thinking that something has happened to you." The woman hugged her alleged only son.

"Everything is all right, we bumped into each other nearby the library." Lina interjected.

"Ouch thank you very much. And I've almost forgotten, your friend came, but has already paid me for room. He said he would leave today. " The woman said. Lina looked shocked for a moment, but she regained her composure immediately and asked, however, without using happy tone she used a while ago.

"So he is still in his room, yes?"

"I believe, he is."

"Thank you." She answered and went upstairs.

* * *

Zelgadis was sitting at his desk in his hotel room and arranged collected materials. He had just finished when he heard a loud knocking.

"Come in." He said, perfectly knowing whose face he would see. Lina came in slowly. She wasn't smiling, she was very serious.

"I've heard you have already paid for your room." She stated.

"True." He replied shortly.

"It's funny, because it seems to me that innkeepers are usually paid after the end of the visit."

"Oh yes, they are... Therefore, I've already paid for it." He replied with irony visible in his voice.

"You want to tell me that you really are such an egoist, that you're leaving today just because of some fucking trail, not taking into account anybody's opinion?" She told with venom.

"You have formulated this pefectly. I don't have nothing more to add except that I joined this expedition for some purpose. At the moment, our goals differ, as well as our roads." He responded calmly.

"And that's everything you have to say? And of course you don't care that today is a day which we'd like to spend with you. Did something like this appear in your mind?!" The sorceress, who at the beginning of the talk was relatively calm, began lose self-control.

"Somehow you'll survive." He shrugged his shoulders. At this point, the sorceress completely lost control.

"Somehow you'll survive"?! Can't you once in your lifetime think about others?!" She slammed her hands on his desk.

"And those are words of a completely selfless person." He smirked. "Forgive me Lina, but I won't dance as you play. This is the thing which annoys you the most, isn't it?"

"No, the most annoying is that you're insensitive, inward-looking, egoistic idiot." She strained through her teeth.

"I at least don't force anyone to anything." He replied equally brusquely. Lina wanted to tell him off, but she suppressed the urge. She waited in silence until Zelgadis took everything and was ready to leave and asked quietly:

"Are we truly so unimportant to you?" She asked the question in the plural, but the truth was, she wanted to formulate it completely differently. She didn't look at him, but she heard that this question made him stop.

"It isn't like this. We simply have different priorities." He answered in somewhat softer tone.

"Go to hell with your priorities." She answered quietly. Zelgadis said nothing. He pressed the knob and closed doors with a bang. . He was unaware that the sorceress slowly slide down on the floor and felt strange mix of fury and sadness because of a reason, which she only began to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia was looking through the window in her room. She was watching beautiful decoration prepared for the great feast. However, she didn't see anybody in the street. Everyone like Amelia was at home finishing final dishes or was looking expectantly at the sky. The princess heard raised voices which were coming from the neighboring room. Of course, those screams were coming from the quarrel of Lina and Zelgadis. One moment later unpleasant sounds stopped and she heard a loud slamming of the doors.

"Mr. Zelgadis, what has happened to you?" She whispered to herself. She wasn't blind. She noticed that chimera had recently become even more withdrawn than usual. The desire to find a way to retrieve his previous form was for him so important he didn't care about anything other anymore. But there wasn't a person in their group who didn't accept his appearance. Even casual people weren't so surprised to see someone like him. He was different, unique, at least for the princess. Amelia sighed – "Why the world of feelings can't be as simple as a matter of justice?" – the princess once again looked at the view behind the window and she noticed one thing. It was after dark, and there wasn't even a single petal of snow.

* * *

" Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall! Please start falling…" Hyoji begged the sky but it was still ruthlessly silent. The boy approached the gate leading to the exit of the town. He was alone in the street. Everybody was at home waiting for the snow, without which the celebration wouldn't begin. "I'm begging you! Release my brother! He must return… Even Miss Lina wanted to meet him …" He continued his desperate request, but the sky remained deaf for his pleading.

"I won't let you do this! Larissa, give him back!" He screamed. " Either you'll do it or I'll make you …" He threatened, but in fact he was trembling. Once again he didn't receive any sign. He swallowed and went towards the gate.

* * *

Denya Kievi was sitting anxiously in her chair. As a local person, she felt the negative energy surrounding the town. It had happened for the first time in her not so short life. The reason for this dark aura was quite simple. The snow didn't fall. The powerful barrier wasn't renewed and it slowly started to fade. However, it wasn't the biggest concern of the innkeeper's wife. Hyoji disappeared without a trace and she had the right to think about the worst option. Not seeing the other possibilities she asked her guests for help in searching of her son. If she hadn't been so worried about her child, she would have noticed that blond-haired swordsman and the healer with beautiful emerald eyes had looked really happy before they heard the terrible news. An observer would recognize this feeling after noticing of continuous exchange of smiles or a characteristic flash in their eyes. The small adept of the white magic behaved as always, she was full of positive energy until she heard the information. On the other hand the same thing couldn't have been said about the leader of the group. Her usually sparkling with the flame of life eyes for some reason were sad. Despite this fact, when she heard about the disappearance of Hyoji she immediately promised to bring him home.

* * *

"Hyoji, where are you?" The redhaired sorceress asked**, **even though she knew that nobody would have responded. The only reaction was a blow of a chilly wind, which was another paradox of this situation. The temperature fell, but the awaited snow was still nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Lina noticed a hunched old lady, which was quite strange, because streets were completely empty.

"Excuse me!" Lina screamed. The old lady in spite of the fact that she looked like a deaf person, she answered immediately.

"Yes, my dear child." She asked politely.

"Have you seen a small boy in the vicinity by chance?" The sorceress asked in haste.

"A boy? Hmm… I think I could have seen somebody…" She replied slowly. Lina immediately brightened up.

"But where? And when?" She asked further.

"Hm … it seems to me he was nearby the gate. He said something about Larissa. He said he would force her to do something… Haha …" The old lady started to giggle suspiciously, and after a short moment this giggle turned into a loud, scary laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! To force Larissa to do something is like asking Larissa about death, hahaha…" She continued speaking not to Lina but more to herself. The sorceress looked at old lady in surprise and saw in her eyes a mad squint. However , she had no doubts the old lady was telling the truth. She heard about the second part of the legend. She didn't know all of the details, but she knew that beyond the boundaries of the town there was a shrine of Larissa, the cursed sister of Ayheleen. She read about it in some book about forbidden places. She only looked at the darkness covering area not belonging to the town, which contrasted with the light, built in marble buildings of Lyventer. She knew that, it would be safer to not go alone in such a situation, but firstly, she didn't want to waste time, and secondly, Lina tempted to blow up something. As a result, the sorceress went towards the gateway completely alone.

* * *

Zelgadis cursed. Of course, he had to forget about one of the most important books, just when he was about to find the road to the laboratory of Anerians. He stood with his sword submerged in the holy spring situated in well guarded cave located in north of Lyventer. Nearby there were bodies of monsters, which had to defeated in order to go further. Putting of any item in the water was supposed to ensure the protection against any evil forces, which could be encountered on the road to the laboratory of Ayheyleen's parents. The swordsman pulled the sword out of the water and cursed once again. He had to depart now, if he wanted to return to Lyventer. He only had time until midnight. Finding of the appropriate road was possible only in 24th of December. He didn't know why, but he heard all the time in his head the words of crazy old woman – "Beware young man, because today you can lose what is the most important to you." At the beginning he didn't think about it, but later because of this sentence he couldn't get rid of the thought that if he didn't reach the laboratory, he would lose his chance for ever. Zelgadis, however, quickly stopped those thoughts and went quickly towards the previously visited town.

* * *

Lina went for half an hour, however, she had the impression that this "trip" lasted all eternity. She was sure that she didn't have a chance to find the boy, when she suddenly saw small shadow coming from a light of the moon.

"Hyoji!" She called. The child stopped and turned around.

"Miss Lina, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprised tone.

"What am I doing here? I am looking for you, idiot! What were you thinking?! Do you know how worried everyone was?!" The sorceress shouted putting into her speech all worry and anger she felt.

"I'm sorry, but I need to convince Larissa to give me snow back, to give my brother back …" Lina saw tears in his eyes. The sorceress looked at him gently. The boy was ready to sacrifice everything for regaining his brother, who wasn't probably alive. However, she noticed the outline of the ominous building, which was theoretically the shrine of Larissa. She didn't have to know any legend connected with this place to feel a powerful negative energy coming from the building. Most likely it was a cause of blocking the purifying snowfall.

"Let's do something like this: I'll regain the snow, but in return you'll come back home and say your mum not to worry." She proposed.

"But ... I don't want to leave you here!" He opposed.

"My dear, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Either we come back together and there won't be any snow or you politely go away and let me copy with this problem." She said in final tone. The boy looked at her doubtfully.

"Really can you restore the snow? Are you so powerful?"

"Of course! You are talking to the most beautiful and the most powerful sorceress Lina Inverse, after all!" She announced proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"And you promise, that you'll return safely?" He asked still looking at her doubtfully. Lina became serious and came to the conclusion that the boy must have sensed the evil energy no worse than her. However, after a one moment she smiled and said:

"It's a promise then, but go now." She hastened him, feeling that evil forces were getting stronger. The boy turned around and told her silently:

"Thank you." The sorceress watched as the boy was walking away.

"I hope that I can keep this promise" She thought and went towards the dark castle.

* * *

Zelgadis was surprised when he arrived to the town. Nobody was on the street, and moreover the legendary white dust was nowhere to be seen. He felt weakening aura all around the town. All of this led him to an unpleasant premonition that something bad had happened. He speeded up and went towards the inn, in which the team stayed. In a moment when the was pressing the doorknob he had the impression that he wouldn't like what he would hear.

"Mister Zelgadis! You have finally returned!" He heard Amelia's voice. He didn't expect such greeting. Could it be that Lina didn't tell the rest of the group that he decided to leave them in the winter holidays eve? It wasn't like her. He looked around the room. The innkeeper's wife sat in her chair hugging her son. The chimera was sure that the boy had returned only recently because of fresh footsteps covered in mud. Nearby Gourry and Sylphiel sat with worried faces.

"Where is Lina?" He asked immediately.

"We have no idea. She set out to look for Hyoji, and one moment ago the boy returned alone without miss Lina." The princess explained. Hearing those words the child freed itself from the maternal grip and turned in gathered people .

"She said she would restore the snow, and forced me to come back."

"And where did you see her?" The sorcerer asked further.

"In the shrine of Larissa." The boy said quietly. "I worry about her, there was such evil energy. I didn't want to leave miss Lina alone, but she forced me to come back..." He whispered. Zelgadis had unpleasant feeling about it.

"Lina entered the shrine of Larissa completely alone?" He asked in disbelief. "In which direction did you head to?" The chimera asked even more alarmed.

"In south of the main gates." Hyoji said quietly.

"Thank you." The chimera answered quickly. Mrs. Kievy knew that her son is close to collapsing, so she got up and took her the son.

"I'll take Hyoji to his bedroom and soon I'll be back. I have to tell you something." She turned in the group, but Zelgadis only shook his head.

"Thank you, but you don't have to. I know everything about this place I need to know." He was anxious, but he tried to remain calm in conversation with innkeeper's wife. The surprised group looked at the chimera.

"Mister Zelgadis, what are you talking about? Miss Lina is in danger?" Amelia asked with terrified look on her face.

"I really have no idea what this idiot is up to, but I need to stop her." He said going towards the exit.

"Mister Zelgadis, do you want to go alone?" Sylphiel called in worried tone. However, there was no answer, because chimera had already left.

* * *

"What an idiot!" – a very pissed off swordsman thought. He was sure that the sorceress knew what she got herself into, and nonetheless she decided to play a hero. Paradoxically he returned only to get a book, in which there were details of the shrine of Larissa. However, this information was supposed to help him find the location of the laboratory of Anerians, not to seek the irresponsible sorceress. He quickly realized he was short on time, that the north was getting closer and closer and if he wanted to find the lost shrine he would have to go in a completely opposite direction. However, he couldn't get rid of certain words: "Beware young man, because today you can lose what is the most important to you." He cursed once again and casted the spell:

"Raywing!"

* * *

"I want to write in this book a warning to my descendants. They must not go to the to the shrine of Larissa. Do not be fooled by this idyllic name. Under no circumstances, I repeat, under any circumstances, you must not go to this place. It was here, where the cursed member of our clan concluded the pact with the Mazoku. When the barrier of her saint sister protects Lyventer, nothing can threaten anyone, but those, who find the shrine of Larissa in the eve of winter holidays, would meet a terrible fate. That's the time when the barrier is prone to any interference. Keep in mind that none of the sisters left this world. Ayheyleen still protects the Lyventer weapons in form of the barrier, as well as a bad spirit of Larissa tries to break the shield all the time. I repeat, those, who find the shrine of Larissa in the eve of winter holidays, would meet a terrible fate. "

* * *

The sorceress shivered when she approached the grim castle. However, she stopped thinking about her bad hunch and went further. She had to restore the snow regardless of reasonable and unreasonable motives. And the occasion to crush an ass of some Mazoku was temting as well. She went along a long corridor until she reached the enormous, bleak hall. A beautiful woman, wearing dark robes, with long black hair was standing in the center. She was casting some evil spell. At the beginning she didn't pay attention to Lina. Thanks to this, the sorceress had some time to analyze the whole situation. She knew immediately that precisely this spell was the one, which was effectively blocking purifying Ayheyleen's power. A way to stop the evil being was simple in theory but difficult in realization. The master of the black magic started her own incantation in order to force the women to stop throwing the charm of her own.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows …" The sorceress nervously looked at the person standing in the middle of the hall throughout the entire incantation. She assumed that woman didn't pay attention to her, since she didn't consider Lina as a threat. The master of the black magic smiled to herself. "We'll find out …" –she thought as she spoke the last words that activated the entire formula "Dragon Slave!" – a huge stream of energy run towards the women. The spell, however, began to behave in a strange way. Instead of directly hitting the target it surrounded the evil being. Lina was surprised at the beginning, but later she grinned. She began to manipulate the energy, so that it began to move faster around the mysterious figure. And soon she began to achieve her goal. The power of Shabranigdo started to resonate with the aura of her opponent. Then the woman looked at Lina with hatred in her eyes.

"_Stop or you will die."_ She told in unearthly, deep voice.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any choice, I have promised someone that I'll you stop you." The sorceress was proud of her spell. After a moment she strengthened the power of her  
Dragon Slave, which caused a breakdown of her foe's energy. It was silent for a moment, but after a while the woman turn in Lina.

"_I have been __waiting for ages, to destroy this cursed barrier, and you wench. You interrupted my plans so you will die here."_ She told her in ominous tone. The sorceress opened wider eyes when she was observing the enemy. She noticed, that immediately after end of casting the beauty of the woman disappeared. Her face became an animal's snout. Lina gulped nervously as she felt a wave of a powerful, negative aura when the monster instantly sent a destructive ball of energy, which she managed to dodge. The master of the black magic wanted to start an incantation of some more powerful spell, but her opponent was too fast. Soon it became clear that, for some reason here her spells were much weaker than normally. It was possible that this was a result of being on the territory of the enemy. So the girl did the only things she could: she dodged and used protective barriers. After a while Lina reached a dead end.

"_You shall not escape._" The evil being hissed.

"We will see." Lina answered with malicious grin, after which she shouted:

"Break!" Suddenly, numerous balls of fire appeared out of nowhere. They spread across the floor and at one time everything exploded. It was a powerful, blinding explosion. When everything calmed down the sorceress looked carefully around the hall. She was sure that such an attack should either kill the monster or slow down the movements of the enemy. Unfortunately, this assumption wasn't completely right, because all of sudden she was hit with a stream of energy. However, because of the fact, she felt the evil energy in the last moment, she tried to evade the attack. It saved her from a lethal injury, but she wasn't totally unharmed. The sorceress hissed with pain, feeling pain above her hip, and with a great difficulty she managed to get up. Just above her the monster hovered in the air.

"_You __are extremely powerful and you are a threat to me. But do not worry you will die slowly and painfully." _The evil being lifted her hand and before Lina could react a lot of needles pierced in her body. However, their greatest amount of them hit her thigh. The sorceress screamed in pain and deprived of one healthy leg she immediately fell on the ground.

"_Or not, I will kill you quickly or you will come up with something."_ She landed on the floor keeping at some distance from Lina. She lifted her hand once again and needles appeared. The same ones, which previously wounded the sorceress. Tiny knifes quickly began to turn into an enormous blade. The monster took a swing, however the girl wasn't able to move. She felt an intense pain in her hip and thigh, but she began to realize that she wouldn't be able to escape … Well, at least she fulfilled the first part of the promise, the snow should return … Unfortunately the second part of the promise was harder to keep. Lina closed her eyes and waited for the last blow. Although it was strange that it still wasn't coming. Confused sorceress lifted her lids and saw something unexpected. The heart of the evil being was pierced by a sword emitting a sparkly light. This time the monster was the one who screamed in pain. Behind the former woman stood Zelgadis, who in the cold fury turned his sword inside the body of his target. The creature screamed even louder. When the swordsman was sure that the object of his attack isn't alive, he pulled out his weapon and approached the injured master of the black magic. The chimera started to examine her wounds. He cursed mentally once again. He felt bloodlust and he started to regret, that the evil being had already been dead because of purifying powers of the holy spring. If he arrived one moment late… He shook his head and drove away those thoughts.

Lina propped _herself_ up on her _elbow_s and stared at chimera in shock. Zelgadis wordlessly helped her sit down and began treating her hip with Recovery. The sorceress stammered after a while:

"Zel, what you are doing here?" At first chimera didn't answer. After several seconds he said not stopping healing:

"Are you insane?" He strained through his teeth.

"What?" She asked feeling that her surprise started to fade in anger's favor.

"How did you come up with an idea to come here alone?! What the hell were you thinking about?!" He shouted not trying to calm down. Lina hold back her own outbreak and a moment later she answered:

"I don't know if you remember, but you are the one, who left me alone, Zelgadis." The swordsman was up to continue his lecture, but having heard those words he remained silent. The girl said nothing as she enjoyed a rare moment when the chimera didn't talk back. The truth of this statement hit the chimera. And the fact that Lina used his full name, enhanced the impact of this sentence. Never did he thought that the sorceress would bear him such a grudge. This one time, he had to admit he was at fault.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly not turning his face away. The surprised redhead looked at him.

"And what exactly are you sorry about?" She asked looking at him piercingly.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry I've left you alone. Although it won't change my opinion that you behaved totally stupid. From when do you take on such suicide actions?" He answered looking in her eyes.

"You know, it hurts, when someone, you care about, shows you that you mean nothing to him. " She explained in a terse way. The man felt a sense of guilt.

"You think, that is what I meant?" He asked quietly.

"Everybody would think the same, insensitive jerk!" She shouted directly in his face. Zelgadis, who completed healing her hip, placed the sorceress on his lap in order to have easier access to her thigh. On the other hand, he was glad he had an excuse to hold Lina close to him. During one moment he thought he was too late. The warmth, she always emanated help him to drive away this unpleasant impression. The master of black magic blushed in result of this proximity.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about it as well and I promise I'll never do this again." He said firmly. Zelgadis was going to keep the promise. The crazy old lady somehow was right.  
He almost lost what the most important to him. He didn't want to experience this fear never again.

"Yeah, sure. Until next time." Lina looked at him unbelievably. Zel smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah." She answered. For the first time in her life she didn't want to win her bet.

"Okay, more or less I'm finished." He told in the reference with treatment of her injuries. Despite stanching the bleeding, Lina was going to spend a lot of hours in bed under Sylphiel's care.

"Thanks." The sorceress said as she tried to get up. The chimera quickly restrained this action by picking her up. Lina only squealed in surprise.

"You don't think you can move on you own, do you?" Zelgadis asked dangerously.

"I won't know till I try." She answered with nervous smile.

"Don't even try it." He warned. Lina only sighed and leaned against the chimera. Zelgadis smiled soflty and went towards Lyventer.

* * *

When they landed on the inn's roof, the thing, everybody was waiting for, happened. Small shiny crystals started to fall from the sky. The local people were the right, it wasn't an ordinary snow. Thanks to the delicate powder the whole town emanated clear, warm glow. Snow purifying hearts caressed cheeks of everybody who came to welcome him. An atmosphere of pure joy could be felt everywhere and in this moment out of nowhere priestesses in ceremonial robes appeared. When they started to perform their dance, time had stopped. In each gesture a spectator could find combination of elegance and grace. The ceremony in rhythm of the snow was an awesome spectacle. Lina looked down and opened her eyes in surprise. Small Hyoji hugged a high boy with the very same green eyes. Happy child felt two energy, that arrived. He said with a huge smile:

"Thank you!" It made others notice them.

"Miss Lina, are you all right?!" Amelia shouted in voice full of worry.

"Lina what has happened to you?" Gourry asked alarmed. It couldn't be a surprise. Although, Lina felt good when she didn't move not, she didn't look healthy. Traces of blood on her clothes couldn't make another impression.

"Mister Zegadis, take her immediately to her room, please! I must examine her wounds!" Sylphiel screamed equally concerned.

"Not yet … I'd like to see this dance to the end." Lina said weakly. The swordsman only shook his head.

"There is no such a possibility. Sylphiel is right. You'll spend holidays politely in your bed." He said in final tone.

"But Zel, that's only a few minutes…" She tried to play for time in order to watch this visual art a bit longer.

"Soon your wounds may reopen. Lina, you was hit with a powerful black magic! You should know better than me that silly Recovery isn't enough!" He replied angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't be so outraged." She gave in, since she actually slowly began to feel the pain in the vicinity of her hip and thigh. However, before she returned to the building, the sorceress looked at happy brothers, and a moment later at Zelgadis. For the last time she looked at falling white snow with gratitude. "Hyoji was right. This snow really grants human wishes. "


End file.
